1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating and cooling system, and more particularly to a heating and cooling system having a changeable or control device for changing the flowing of the medium, to generate heat for winter times, and to generate cold air or the like for summer times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air conditioning facilities comprise a compressor for pumping air or heat medium through an air flowing manifold, and one or more heat exchangers and one or more valves also disposed or coupled in the air flowing manifold, for generating cooling air and for air conditioning purposes. However, normally, the typical air conditioning facilities may be used for generating cooling air only, and are thus suitable for being used in summer times only, but may not be used in winter times.
The typical heaters or other heating facilities are required to be energized by electric energy, and are provided for generating heat energy to warm the house buildings. However, the typical heaters or other heating facilities are suitable for being used in winter times only, but may not be used in summer times.
The other typical air conditioning facilities may comprise a heating and cooling system for generating either hot air or cold air for different uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,838 to Tressler comprises a typical refrigeration circuit for air conditioning purposes, and further comprises a hot water system for generating heated water.
However, the additional hot water system is further required to be provided and includes a pump and a solar panel or a water heater for heating the water, such that additional piping systems are required to be provided and assembled and coupled to the typical refrigeration circuit, and such that the assembling procedures for the typical heating and cooling systems may be complicated, and such that the manufacturing cost for the typical heating and cooling systems may be greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional heating and cooling systems.